


In the Middle

by ForFucksSakeJim



Series: Preguntas [3]
Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: M/M, Multi, Parental domesticity, just something short cute and fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 10:25:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19149142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForFucksSakeJim/pseuds/ForFucksSakeJim
Summary: Gos has a nightmare and wants to sleep with her dads





	In the Middle

Drake heard soft footfalls in his room, quickly sitting up in bed only to see Gosalyn two feet from him.

 

He rubbed his eyes and raised an eyebrow, “Gos, sweetie, what are you doing up?” He asked taking a quick look at the clock on Launchpad’s side of the bed. It was only 2:30 in the morning.

 

Gos shifted her weight, holding her teddy bear closer and Drake spoke again, “Is everything ok?”

 

Gos took another few steps forward, “I had a nightmare, that’s all. I was hoping I could sleep with you tonight.” She asked, looking at the floor.

 

Drakes features softened and he reached his hand out, “Of course, Gos.” He assured her as she walked into his embrace.

 

“Launchpad.” Drake whispered, softly pushing on his boyfriend’s shoulder. “I need you to move over, we’re gonna have a little stowaway with us tonight.” Gos chuckled.

 

Launchpad lifted his head up, and smiled when he saw Gos. “Ah, a little sleepover huh. Just what the doctor ordered.”

 

Gosalyn giggled as Drake hoisted her into bed, settling her gently between them. “Good night, Gos.” Drake whisper, kissing her cheek.

 

“Sleep tight.” Launchpad mumbled, placing a soft kiss on her other cheek.

 

Gosalyn yawned, settling deeper into the pillow as drake pulled the covers up for her. “Night, dads.” She whispered as she drifted off to sleep. Launchpad and Drake sharing a fond look before they settled back into bed and drifted off.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you liked it! Comments/Kudos feed my soul


End file.
